Casa d'Este
The House of Este ''(Il Casa d'Este) ''is the ruling house of the Kingdom of Fidenza and has been for the entire history of the Kingdom, since their rapid period of conquest between the year 1154 and the year 1170, founding the Kingdom of Fidenza in the latter year. Prior to their conquest, the House of Este held the Duchy of Modena and Reggio, as well as the Duchy of Milan. This gave them a strong power base in the Italian peninsula, which helped them in their conquest massively. They have since rose to prestigious European royalty, on a par with the Capetian dynasties of France and the Habsburg dynasty of Austria and Spain. They have also grown massively wealthy. The House of Este have a long and proud history, being one of the oldest continuous royal houses in Europe. They are also one of the longest continuously reigning houses on any throne, having forged and held the throne of Fidenza for over five hundred years. The house is renowned for its successful rulership of Fidenza for so long, with a certain renown being placed upon the house for their ability to stably control the Italian peninsula for so long. Prior to the conquest, the Italian peninsula was torn apart by warring and infighting small states, and in some cases the Este were considered liberating heroes in the conquest. Early History Pre-Conquest Prior to the conquest of the Italian peninsula and the formation of Fidenza, the Este came from relatively humble beginnings. They were founded by a scion of the Obertenghi family, Adalberto III of Modena & Milan. Adalberto III was the first member of the House of Este, which granted them rulership of Modena, Reggio and Milan. These territories were not as wealthy as they are in the modern day, though they provided a significant power base for the early Este. They grew in power throughout the latter half of the 10th century, eventually becoming subject to the authority of the Holy Roman Emperors though retaining their influence in Italy. They became well-known in this time for their stubborn pride, which became somewhat characteristic of the House of Este. Throughout the 11th and early 12th century, the Este continued to grow their wealth and power. They had amassed quite a formidable armed force in terms of the 12th century, often getting involved in skirmishes and minor territorial disputes with neighbours. Adalberto V d'Este declared his lordship of Modena and Reggio to be a Duchy, greatly increasing their prestige and power. Adalberto V's grandson, Cesare I d'Este, was noted for his extreme ambition and his desire to unite Italy under one rule. His plans came to fruition when he launched the Wars of Italian Unification (1154 - 1170), which took up the majority of his reign. Cesare I would go on to be the first King of Fidenza, after uniting the peninsula under one crown. Wars of Italian Unification (1154 - 1170) Northern and Venetian Campaigns (1154 - 1158) Cesare I, Duke of Modena and Reggio, had grown overly ambitious and wealthy. As such, he'd also grown uncomfortable in his small domains and in his fealty to the Holy Roman Emperor, then Frederick I Barbarossa. Cesare saw himself as equal to the monarchs of Europe and sought to forge a crown for himself in the fertile and wealthy lands of Italy. Many obstacles stood in his way, though he had amassed such a significant power base that it seemed more than possible to him. His first push was into the north, where he seized important locations like Verona and Treviso. He seized the area of the March of Treviso around the same time that a bloody war broke out between many other Italian states, leaving them preoccupied and unconcerned with his doings. He then advanced forth to Friuli, facing some opposition but ultimately seizing it. After that, he amassed a significant naval fleet and invaded the Republic of Venice, which had more trading strength than it did military strength. The Serene Republic fell to the invaders and Cesare declared an end to the republican systems that were in place in some areas of Italy. He declared his intent to carve out a feudal Kingdom, entirely like the other monarchies which had become so powerful and prestigious in Europe, such as England, France and the Spanish monarchies. He also sought to push the Empire out of Italy. Southern and Savoyard Campaigns (1160 - 1167) Now, with almost all of Northern Italy under his control, Cesare pushed south. He invaded Tuscany, which had been so wracked with infighting over the dispute between the Florentine Republic and the Imperial March of Tuscany, both of which claimed sovereignty over Tuscany. Cesare declared them both to be defunct, pushing into Tuscan territory. He was forced back at the first Siege of Firenze, however, at which point he decided to retreat back into his conquered territory to recoup his forces. He decided that he would leave Tuscan territory to be the last conquered. He then moved further south into the Duchy of Urbino, which he seized. In punishment for their resistance, the rulers of Urbino were cast out and a cousin of Cesare was placed in power in Urbino, owing fealty to Cesare. This formed the now extinct cadet branch of Este-Urbino. It was now that Italian powers finally began to realise what was happening, scrambling together to defend their lands, but it was too late. With all the land he had taken, Cesare had amassed a formidable army by 12th-century standards. He pushed north-west, invading Savoy. The House of Savoy refused to do him fealty and as such, the Duke was put to the sword while the rest of his family fled into France. At this time, many petty lords and barons swore fealty to Cesare, believing it the best way to preserve their holdings. Barbarossa's War (1167) By 1167, Holy Roman Emperor Frederick I Barbarossa invaded Italy with the intent of putting down Cesare. This invasion united many as-of-yet unconquered Italian lords under Cesare's banner, in the name of a united Italy against German aggression. The Sicilian Kings and the Tuscan rulers did not join him, though many more petty lords did. Cesare had not yet renounced his fealty to the Emperor and this was the perfect opportunity to justly secede from the Empire. He sent word across Europe that the Italian peninsula was no longer part of the Holy Roman Empire, which began a scurry of other wars against the Empire, such as from France and Hungary. Frederick's attention became divided, and as such Cesare's united army was able to crush the German force at the Battle of Cremona in 1167. This crushing defeat for the Germans almost obliterated Frederick's entire army, which led to the Emperor withdrawing from Italy. This was a massive victory for Cesare, with many Italian people coming to love him for defending their sovereignty. He now controlled all of the peninsula, except for Tuscany and Sicily, who remained defiant. The King of Sicily, William II, refused to bend to Cesare. In all truth, Cesare was intent on removing the House of Hauteville from Italy, believing them to be foreigners as they were Norman, which was true. Sicilian and Tuscan Campaigns (1167 - 1170) The final phases of Cesare's campaigns were against Sicily and Tuscany. Cesare first went against Sicily, pushing in through the north, by Spoleto and Benevento. The Normans put up a feeble resistance to Cesare's invasion, though they were smashed at every battle. In the last battle of the Sicilian campaign, the Battle of Apulia, King William II himself was killed in battle. The House of Hauteville fled Italy via ship from Palermo, at which point the capital of the former Sicilian Kingdom was captured by Cesare. He exiled all Norman nobles still holding land in Sicily, forcibly replacing them with lords of Italian extraction. He then, finally, turned against his biggest challenge, Tuscany. By this point, the dispute in Tuscany had led to utter civil war, causing devastation and hardship. He pushed in a surprise attack from the south, taking the Tuscans by surprise. He broke through their armies, pushing through Siena and Lucca on both sides. He encircled the Tuscan forces at the Battle outside Firenze, breaking their forces. He laid siege to Firenze for half a year, capturing the city in February 1168. He was brutal with the republican forces holding the city for refusing to bend, executing many of the prominent city leaders, removing them from power and taking Tuscany into his new unified Italy. Now, Cesare had his dream of a united Italy. After this, Cesare seized Rome from Papal authority, declaring it the capital of his new Kingdom. He did, however, allow the Pope his freedom and religious authority, though he would be the secular authority in all matters pertaining to the realm. Rule of Fidenza (1170 - Present) Formation of the Kingdom (1170) In the aftermath of the wars of unification, Cesare I crowned himself as King at the small town of Fidenza in Tuscany. He chose to name his new Kingdom after the town he declared his new Kingdom in. The face of Italy was forever changed being unified under the House of Este, becoming greatly different under the rule of Cesare I, which lasted until 1184 after the conquest. A unified Italian power greatly shifted the balance of power in Europe, as this had not been seen in over 200 years and had last been ruled as a vassal state by the Carolingian dynasty. Cesare I was determined to paint his new Kingdom as a truly Italian one, for the Italian people and for Italian sovereignty. This it truly became, as the Kingdom would go on to be ruled uninterrupted by the Italian House of Este for over five centuries after the conquest. Italy came to prosper after the wars of conquest, with much better livelihoods for the people, benefiting from a unified Kingdom and thus a unified trade network. Middle Ages The middle ages in Fidenza were similar to any other Kingdom, with the society being split up in a feudal system, between the church, nobility and the common people. The quality of life for the common people in Fidenza was greater than in most of Europe, however, helped mostly due to the prosperity of the Italian peninsula and the greater amount of focus placed on the functioning of the economy by the Este Kings. King Adalberto II was a noted example of a successful King in the middle ages, who reigned for twenty prosperous years without war or famine. He became one of the most beloved Fidenzan Kings due to the prosperity which occured during his reign. Around the 1300's, Fidenza became involved in the Hundred Years' War on the side of the French, who became traditional allies after this. Fidenzan assistance in the Hundred Years' War was instrumental to a French victory in the end. The black death hit Fidenza particularly hard, killing a quarter of the population between 1345 and 1350, which was devastating to the Kingdom. It would take over a century for Fidenza to return to its former prosperity. Many Este Kings were noted military tacticians during the middle ages, which helped Fidenza maintain its independence and expand further. Renaissance in Fidenza The Renaissance stemmed from Fidenza, with a rebirth of art, culture and sculpting in quality which had never been seen since the fall of the Roman Empire. Fidenzan King Alfonso III (reigned 1471 - 1504) was a noted benefactor of the burgeoning renaissance, which helped the new art culture prosper significantly in Fidenza. A mass of art and architecture flooded from Fidenza into other parts of Europe, greatly increasing the wealth and renown of the Kingdom. A great many manors, palaces and homes were built during the Renaissance period, with much work also being done in Rome, including the construction of many basilicas, statues and other structures. The Gran Palazzo di Roma was began during the reign of King Alfonso III, a notable renaissance-style structure which still stands today and was the seat of royal authority for centuries after the death of King Alfonso III until the construction of the Palazzo d'Este by King Cesare VII. Early Modern Era The Early Modern period in Fidenza came after the Renaissance began to die down and culture began to refine once again around the year 1600. Kings Cesare VI, Francesco IV and Cesare VII have been the most notable monarchs during the Early Modern period. Culture developed significantly under these monarchs, with fashion, art and architecture changing one more. Notably, under Cesare VII, there was a large influx of fashion influenced from France including the introduction of allonge powdered wigs and new baroque outfits. Fidenza reached its apex in wealth and power during this era, with the monarchy becoming renowned in Europe for its wealth. This era also brought along the age of absolutism in Europe, which proposed that the divine authority in all matters of state was the King, aided by God himself. Cesare VII most of all embraced the Divine Right of Kings, believing that he was appointed by God to fulfil the role of King. Religious authority began to increase during the reign of this King, which began a rebirth in the importance of the Catholic Church in the Kingdom of Fidenza. Notable Members * Cesare VII d'Este, King of Fidenza, head of the house (born 1665) * Anne Marie d'Orléans, Queen-Consort of Fidenza, his wife (born 1669) ** Princess Maria Lucrezia d'Este, Princess of Rome, their daughter and heir (born 1689) ** Princess Maria Benedetta d'Este, their second daughter (born 1691) ** Princess Maria Teresa d'Este, their third daughter (born 1699) * Princess Elisabetta Antonietta d'Este, his half-sister, former heir presumptive (1625 - 1684) * Prince Carlo Maria d'Este, his brother, twin of Carlotta (born 1667) ** Prince Giovanni Francesco, Carlo's son (born 1694) ** Princess Elisabetta Maria, Carlo's daughter (born 1699) * Princess Carlotta Giovanna d'Este, his sister, twin of Carlo (born 1667) ** Cosimo Lorenzo de' Medici, Carlotta's son (born 1692) ** Ludovico Ercole de' Medici, Carlotta's son (born 1695) ** Cosima Maria de' Medici, Carlotta's daughter (born 1702) * Prince Giovanni Lorenzo d'Este, his brother, died in childhood (1670 - 1677) * Dowager Queen Amalia Louisa di Asburgo, their mother, former Queen Regent (born 1645) Titles Kingdoms * King of Fidenza * King of Croatia * King of Sardinia * King of Jersualem (titular) Principalities and Grand Duchies * Prince of Rome * Grand Duke of Modena * Grand Duke of Ferrara Duchies * Duke of Milan * Duke of Modena and Reggio * Duke of Parma * Duke of Savoy * Duke of Aosta * Duke of Montferrat * Duke of Fiano Marquisates * Marquis of Oristano * Marquis of Mandas * Marquis of Terranova * Marquis of Villasor * Marquis of Albis Counties * Count of Piedmont * Count of Aosta * Count of Capua * Count of Savoy Other Styles * Sovereign of all Italy (style claimed by Cesare I upon his coronation, still carried) * Lord of Christendom (claimed by Oberto I, dropped by successors) * Defender of the Faith (granted by papal decree to Cesare VII) * Holy Roman Emperor (disputed, claimed by Cesare I, no longer claimed) * Protector of the Peninsula (claimed by Lorenzo I, later dropped) Category:Royal House Category:Houses Category:10th Century House Foundings Category:Rich House